4 Years
by xxMusicNinjaaxx
Summary: 's been 4 years and no visits, no calls, no emails, no nothing. Cat's been a single mom for 4 years. Ben has no idea he has a quel to 'Caught in The Moment' CatxOC, Bade. Some Tandre.
1. Chapter 1

**4 Years.**

**Caterina-**

"Yes Beck?" I said through the phone.

"You know the guys are coming back next week?" He says. I sigh. I look next to me and see my four year old daughter sleeping.

"How is Danielle anyways?" he asks. Beck's been like a brother to Danni. He's read books to her he plays with her. He's like the fun brother. She keeps asking about her real father. 'He's coming soon.' I always tell, 'he's coming soon.' It's been four years. I put in my headset and carried her upstairs.

"You both love each other. Just call him and tell him." Beck says. I here other noises so it must be Jade. Me, Jade and Beck are like the Three Musketeers. We do almost everything with each other. Beck even got Jade pregnant. But that was at 21. Mine was at 19. Well I don't blame him. It was my condom. But I was glad.

"It's not like that. He wouldn't want anything to do with her." I say. Personally not all guys like to take care of kids at a young age. I tucked her in gently and kissed her on the forehead. I remember. At the airport.

**Flashback~**

"_Flight 17 to London." We heard the tannoy. We all got up and went__ to the gate. We all said our goodbyes to the members of Panic Moon. I started crying._

"_Hey, hey. Don't start crying. I'll call you. You can count on that." He kissed me__ on my forehead. I tiptoed and kissed him lightly._

**End~**

That memory is still fresh in my mind. Danni's always said; I want to be like you and Daddy when I grow up. I laughed lightly. She has high ambitions for a 4 year old. Beck was still on the phone.

"Do you wanna get a coffee tomorrow before filming? So we can talk properly?" I ask Beck. He confirms and hangs up. I take a shower and change into my pj's. I go downstairs to watch this English show called The Inbetweeners. What? Yeah I know I got work tomorrow but that's what the coffee with Beck is for.

* * *

><p>"I just don't know how to tell him." I sipped and stare at the mahogany table. Beck looks towards me. "I can't just say; Hey Benjamin, you have a 4 year old daughter who has your eyes and my smile. How was Europe?" I say quickly and sipped more coffee.<p>

"So you'll say you got pregnant on a one night stand?" Beck suggested with sarcasm. I thought about it and nodded. He scoffed. I pick up my phone as it vibrates.

"Hey Cat. I am so, so sorry I haven't called. Boss man always keeps us busy." He starts. Beck looks at me concerned. That deep, but gentle voice I've been longing to hear for 4 years. Beck eventually takes the phone from my grasp.

"Yo Ben!" He says. Yeah, he finally called. Finally after all this time. No texts, no phone calls, no emails, no letters. No anything! He could've at least said my name on stage every time I watched him on TV.

"Is Cat mad at me?" I hear through the phone. I snatch my phone away from Beck.

"Yes! Yes, I am mad as hell! But I'm not mad. I miss you so much. When are you coming back?" I pout. I hear him laugh lightly.

"Monday. You only have to wait 3 days. How've you been?" He asks. I tell him everything that's happened to me, except Danielle.

"Talk to you later, okay?" I say to him.

"Okay, Cat. I love you." I hear him say. He still loves me. I still have that piece of paper too.

"I love you too, Stark." I said softly. I hang up. Beck looks at me.

"Are you tearing up? Oh wow, I made Beckett Oliver-" I got cut off by a tickling sensation.

"Now who's tearing up?" He asks jokingly. He stopped and we carried on talking.

"So when he finds out about Danielle…?" Beck says.

"I will say; the father was a random guy I met at a bar. I haven't seen him since." I say quickly. If this was Jade, I'd be impress by this, because she would've thought about this quickly, but clearly. Me, on the other hand, I hate lying to myself, Danni and Ben. I wasn't always a liar. It only happened when I found out I was pregnant. Since then, Beck's been there for me more than anyone. Of course Jade found out but she was hoping I would call Danni, Jade. She has been a good friend to me and supported me, but not like Beck. We got up and left for shooting.

…

"Yes, Stark?" I say. Not coldly. I've just grown to call him by his last name. Usually, I'm the girl you'd come to for pet names. But not with Ben.

"Well, I said I was going to talk to you later… It's later." He joked. I giggled.

"You haven't met any other girls have you?" I say in a serious tone. _No_, he says. I smirk. I missed talking to him. The jokes and laughs we'd share. Telling everything to each other. Talking about our jobs. The thunder boomed and I jumped. Yep, still scared of thunderstorms.

"You still scared? Don't worry I'm here. Kinda." He joked again.

"Mommy, I'm scared." Danielle came running through my door and jumped on my bed. I shook my head tot ell her to quiet down. She pouted. I snuggled up to her.

"Who was that?" Ben asked. I couldn't think of anything. TV? Nah I would have it on.

"TV." I say in the end. He replies 'Ah'. Close one.

"C-can you sing me to sleep? Like you used to do?" I say. Danielle looks up to me. I kiss her on the forehead.

_Golden slumber kiss your eyes,  
>Smiles await you when you rise.<br>Sleep,  
>pretty baby,<br>Do not cry,  
>And I'll sing you a lullaby.<em>

Care you know not,  
>Therefore sleep,<br>While I o'er you watch do keep.  
>Sleep,<br>pretty darling,  
>Do not cry,<br>And I will sing a lullaby

.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Guys I am soo sorry for making you wait so long, I was busy like revising and revising for this story and I got caught up in Jori stories and The Vampire Diaries and online chat rooms (not what you think!) But I really hope you enjoy this chapter and please review. I probably don't deserve reviews for making you guys wait… anyway here's the chapter**

**4 Years Chapter 2**

**Benjamin-**

It's so hard without Cat. I think of her as the crazy magenta haired girl who gives me a reason to do what I do. Yesterday, I'm pretty sure i heard a little girl with her. Was her brother staying over with his daughter? Was she babysitting for a friend? Was it her kid? All these questions came into mind, until i was cut off by the cute voice of Tori.

"Hey, are you coming?" She said while putting her earrings on. Andre, her and Axel (our lead guitarist) planned to go out clubbing. They were also going tomorrow as well. I shook my head at her. I wanted to talk to Beck. I logged onto my laptop and went to Skype.

"Jade?" I say as i clicked on Beck's screen name. I leaned into the screen.

"What?" she says, eating what looks like a doughnut?

"Where's Beck?" I ask her. She rolls her eyes at me.

"Out with Cat. And to save you from wasting oxygen, I'm on his Skype because I don't want any girls to talk to him." She says coldly. Same old Jade.

"Is Cat hiding something from me? Because it seems li-" I got cut off.

"No." She said quickly. Okay, so obviously she is.

**Beckett-**

"Beck, he doesn't need to know so soon. Quit guilt-tripping me" Cat says as she takes a bite out of her frozen yogurt. Even though she's 23, she still how she was 7 years ago. Keeping Danni away from Ben is getting on my nerves. I feel a little tug on my jacket.

"Beck, who is mommy talking about? Is it daddy?" She asks me. I don't know what to say to a 4 year old about something complex as this situation.

"Nobody, Danni." I smile at her. She carries on eating her frozen yogurt and i look at her sympathetically. What was Cat doing?

_Monday:_

We were sat at a little cafe near the arrival gates at the airport. Jade was talking to Danni about Paranormal Activity, which Cat tried numerously times to stop her. Cat's looking at the arrival gate cautiously. I tap her arm.

"Lighten up, will ya?" I say. She scoffs and turns back to the gate. People start pouring out and we see the Half-Latina walk out first. Then the Caucasian, with hair that flows and makes him look emo. We then see the Black guy with dreadlocks. I turn to Cat as I hear her gasp and i turned back to the gate to see the one she loves. She gets up and straightens up. Benjamin turned and saw her. He dropped all of his stuff and Cat ran and leaped into his arms, making out with him in the process. Jade kisses me.

"You okay, babe?" She nods. I look back to the reunited couple. I walk up to Benjamin and hug him. A manly hug though. Andre hugged me too. Axel too. They all bought themselves a coffee.

"So who's the kid?" Ben asks. I tell him it's Cat's. He walks up to Cat and sits next to her.

**Caterina-**

"So you have a kid? Not very loyal to me is that?" Ben jokes. I scoff.

"It was a one night stand. Just forget about it" I shove it off. Danni walks up to us.

"Mommy, is this your boyfriend?" She asks sweetly. I look towards Benjamin and he smiles at me. I look back at Danni and nod. She sways. Benjamin picks her up in a playful manner. Danni giggles.

"Don't drop me!" She laughs out. Ben sits her on his lap. "What's your name?" She asks.

"My name is Benjamin, but you can call me Ben, Benny or Benji." He smiles.

"My name's Danni" She smiles proudly. Ben looks towards me. I smile at him. I think about how if he knew she was his daughter.

"I like that name." Ben responds.

* * *

><p>Danni's at Beck and Jade's house; Ben and I are alone. As soon as we get to my bedroom, I kiss him. He deepens it; I take off my top to reveal me in a white laced bra. He takes his top off revealing his hot body. He groans in discomfort. I pull away.<p>

"What?" My cheeks flustered. He looks down.

"Danni. We have to talk about her." He says. I put my pink vest on.

"I told you, it was a one night stand." I say, lying on his chest. He sighs and rolls his eyes. "Plus you _never _mentioned me in your concerts, so I deserve something. And sex was it." I retort.

"But-" I interrupted him and stood up

"No buts. A whole four years, and you didn't call, didn't text, and didn't mention me!" I throw my hands in the air.

"People would have questioned every thing. They would've wanted me to elaborate on the whole friends with benefits thing."

"Why didn't you?" I asked. He doesn't answer for a while. I tap my foot.

"Because, I love you." He said. I scoffed.

"No, you wouldn't have cared. You care about your reputation. You didn't do it because you wanted to protect me. You wanted to protect yourself." I say with hurt.

"Cat, I-" He starts.

"Get out. I will talk to you later." I said without looking at him. He didn't need to be told twice. He put his top on, hugged me and kissed my temples. As soon as he left I started crying.

_**8:39PM**_

**Benjamin-**

I've called Cat 19 times and texted 7 times. She just wasn't going to talk to me. I texted Beck

_Wanna grab a drink?_ I text. A few minutes later, he replies.

Sure –Beck

_Bar;_

"I messed up big time." I say drowning down a whiskey. I poured another one, but Beck snatched it from me.

"That's enough. Listen, it is kinda your fault, you didn't have any contact with her for four years. Didn't your father call you when he was away?" I looked at him and nodded. I turned to put my head in my arms. I then put my hand up and order vodka.

"But, what do I do?" I say, drowning my vodka.

"If you want, you can think while we play Modern Warfare 3?" Beck suggests. I nod and we get up and start walking to the front door.

"Hold on." I run back to the bar and grab the bottle of whiskey. Well I did plan on getting drunk…

**A/N: Hope you liked it**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I warn you guys there is a bit in this chapter that has high sexual content and I say a bad word or two about the sexual areas :D. Please forgive me and review. I might only do 4 or five more chapters on this.**

**4 Years Chapter 3**

**Victoria-**

I was next to Cat, embracing her in a hug. She's sobbing.

"Didn't you ever remind him to call me?" Cat asked me. I shook my head. It must have been really hard. I now know everything.

"But Cat, you have to tell Ben about Danni." I tell her. She nods.

"But when?" She asks. I give her the phone. I breaths deeply and takes it from me. She dials Ben's number and puts it on speaker.

"Heeeyy Cat." Ben slurred. She scoffed.

"Are you drunk?" She asks furiously. Ben screams happily.

"Take that you noob! Oh um yeah I am, but don't tell Cat." He says quietly. Cat hangs up. I throw my arms in the air.

"Cat!" I exclaim. Yes, I admit that he's drunk but they still need to talk.

"I'll talk to him in the morning, when he's sober and has a headache."

**Benjamin-**

_**10:47am**_

I wake up feeling like shit with an Xbox controller in my hand. I look to my side and see Cat sitting there with aspirin and some water. I reach for it but she yanks it away, throwing the bottle up in the air and catching it.

"We need to talk." She says in a serious tone. I get up and put the controller aside.

"About…?" I start. She puts her head down.

"Danni." She says. I look up at her and focus my eyes on her. "She's your daughter." I stare at her, focused and not blinking. I grab the aspirin and water and chug it don't. Grabbing my jacket, I get up and grab my keys of the kitchen counter. "Benjamin, wait!" She shouts, crying in the process. I put my palm on my forehead and grit my teeth.

"How the fuck could you not tell me?" I shout furiously at her. She backs away, horrified by my anger at her. I walk up to her but she backs away. Then I back up and sit on a chair. She buries her face in her hands. I can bare make out what she's saying.

"I wanted to tell, but I didn't want you to act like this or even worse, hate me. It happened four years ago," She starts and I start to tear up a bit myself. "Remember when you didn't have a condom that time and I brought one out. It had a hole but I thought it was the packaging. It turns out it wasn't. I found out I was pregnant the night before you left." She starts to full on cry. I walk up to her and hold her.

"Caterina Valentine, I could never hate you. Don't you dare say those words to me" I kiss her forehead and sway. We don't talk for what seems like forever.

"Cat, do you wanna go get some ice cream?" She nods and I grab my jacket and open the door. Turning my car keys in the lock, I open the door and let Cat get in before me. We drive up on fifth to Baskin Robbins. We get out of the car and we interlace our fingers.

"What one do you want?" I ask her. She shrugs.

"I'll have what you're having." She held onto my arm. I look at the menu.

"Lover's Special." I say to the man and Cat nudges me. I look down at her and bite her ear lightly and she giggles. We sit down at a booth in the corner.

"So what are we going to do about Danni?" I ask Cat.

"She keeps asking about her father. I always tell her he's coming soon." Cat takes a mouthful of strawberry ice cream.

"So should we tell her today?" I look at her, my spoon full of ice cream. She reaches over and eats it. I open my mouth. She kisses me with sticky lips.

"Yes, we should." She smiles brightly.

"But we should pick up where we left of that day." I say.

…

She takes of her purple blouse revealing here in a black lace bra and quickly discards it. I look at her breasts, my pupils dilating, like a hungry vampire with bloodlust. She takes my t-shirt off and kisses me deeply. I take of my jeans and throw it on the floor. I take my boxers off and I start penetrating her. She screams in pleasure as I go faster and harder. We start making out. I insert my fingers into her wet clit, using my thumb and rubbing it in a circular motion. She whimpers and I look up and smile. I put in three fingers and she reaches her climax. I looked up at her smiling happily.

"Is it your turn?" She says, out of breath. She puts her mouth to my dick and she looks up, smiling.

**Danielle-**

I sat down watching Spongebob Squarepants with Benny. He laughed at bits with me. Mommy sat down with us and Benny was snuggling with Mommy. I moved closer to Benny and he cuddled me too.

"Danni, we need to talk to you." Mommy said. I looked up to her. Benny was smiling at me.

"You know how I always say your father is coming back, well he is." Mommy says. I don't know what to feel. I think I'm happy. Yeah I am happy.

"Where is he?" I ask. They look at each other. I smile. I know who it is.

"Benny!" I jump on him hugging him.

"I only found out yesterday, so blame Mommy." Benny laughs and I giggle as mommy pulls out a shocked face.

**Beckett-**

"I found out who my daddy is Beck." I look at her in surprise. "It's Benny!" Danni says in excitement, jumping up and down. She runs off to tell Jade. She looks over at me and I shrug. I turn back to the door and look at Cat and Ben.

"Don't give us that look, Beckett." Cat smirked. I step aside to let them in.

"So you told them and they took it well. That's good, but I'm still surprised." I laugh at them. I hear the doorbell and run to the door.

"Andre and Tori!" I greeted them. Danni came running beside me.

"Hello!" She said with a toothy grin. "I found out Benny's my daddy." She continues. I sigh. They look at me in shock. I look down at Danni.

"Danni, maybe you should talk to Aunt Jade again." I tell her. She nods and runs off.

…

"Yeah, we had a kid. I only found out yesterday." Ben says.

"So… you really trust Jade as a godparent?" Says Tori. "Like won't she tell her scary sto-" Tori got cute of by Jade throwing a knife at the wall about five centimeters away from her face.

"I'm not all that bad, Vega." She gets up and goes for seconds.

"When did she learn how to do that?" Tori exclaims.

"Training camp 2 years ago and Call of Duty." I say is disappointment…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: More sexual content. HIGH sexual content. What can I say? I'm making this story more realistic. It's not porno fic don't worry. :D**

**Disclaimer: No. Don't even think about it. Of course I don't own them. I stole them :D … Oh you mean Victorious. Yeah I don't own them, I just make write stories. You don't need to know about the other thing.**

**4 Years Chapter 4**

**Benjamin-**

We were all sat on the couch. Cat snuggled up to me with Danni. Tori to Andre and Jade to Beck. I looked down to Danni and she looked at me.

"Can we go to the park tomorrow, Daddy?" She whispered. I smiled at her; she called me Daddy. I nodded and kissed her forehead. We watched a horror movie after Danni went to bed. Cat was really scared. It was _The Scissoring_. You know Jade. Cat and I went upstairs when the girl cut her best friend's stomach open and the pulled out… Let's just say it wasn't pretty. We went to go have sex in the guest room. I had to cover her mouth the whole time because she screams. Beck told me Tori and Andre had gone home. I nodded and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Jadelyn-<strong>

I was feeling very…Good today. Not making breakfast good, but good morning good. I got up and walking into the guest room.

"Good morn- OH GOD! I'M SORRY! I'll s-see you in a minute…" I say covering my eyes. Beck ran to the room pulling me away. Walking into morning sex; I hated it. You wanna know how I know? My dad and my stupid stepmother. The bitch.

**Caterina-**

"That was so embarrassing!" I got up holding the sheets to my body. Ben just lay there in his boxers. He got up and walked over to me, throwing the sheets back on the bed.

"Let's make it more embarrassing." He says quietly.

"What's that supposed t-"I got cut off by Ben, kissing me softly with my breasts pressed to his upper body. I put my arms around his neck, getting into the kiss. He lifts my leg up and starts penetrating me. We moved over to the bed and he started lick my clit holding onto my boob too. He moved up and sucked on my breasts. I moved to his dick and started sucking on it.

"MOMMY DADDY! ARE YOU AWAKE?" Danni shouted from outside the door. Good thing I taught her some manners. We got under the covers and called her in. she came in and jumped on the bed.

"Did you sleep well?" Ben asked. She nodded and hugged us.

"Danni, can you go hang out with Uncle Beck and Aunt Jade, while we shower and get dressed?" I asked. She got up and left.

"Will we ever get time to ourselves?" I asked myself. Ben heard and shook his head. We sat in silence for a bit until Ben hit me with a pillow.

"Ugh! You're so gonna get it, Stark!" I shrieked and hit him back. This is so fun! We played for a few minutes. He picked a few feathers off of him and dragged me into the shower. I got out and started drying my hair. I then curled the ends of it. I changed into a cosy pink cashmere sweater and some jeans. It was nearly Christmas. Ben already combed his hair and he was dressed in a purple cashmere sweater and black jeans. Ben chased me down the stairs. He caught me and we started giggling and laughing. We looked towards the awkward trio and cleared our throats.

"Um, hi." I said, with Benjamin still holding me from behind. They all nodded in response. We sat down to eat the pancakes laid out on the table for us. Beck sure knew how to cook. Ben was the first to join Danni watching cartoons from 1999-2005. you know, like Johnny Bravo and Courage the Cowardly Dog. I love Courage the Cowardly Dog! He's so funny. I giggle to myself. I got up and snuggled up to Ben.

A few hours passed.

"Can we go to the park now, Daddy?" Danni asked. We looked at her and Ben nodded.

"First I have to talk to Uncle Beck." He got up.

**Benjamin-**

"Come to the park with us?" I asked him. Beck and Jade nodded.

* * *

><p>Danni was in between me and Cat. Out hands were held together. Cat giggled as Danni swung. Beck and I walked off.<p>

"This whole being a dad thing is really hard." I shake my head. "I think I might ask her to marry me. Make it an official family thing, ya know?" Beck then shook his head. I scoffed.

"What?" I asked.

"This is happening way to fast. My best friend is proposing. So how are you gonna do it?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Maybe on date or something. Ya know. Real romantic-like." I told him. He nods. We look over to the girls.

"Do ever think about having kids? With Jade and all?" I asked him. He shakes his head.

"Well I'd like to, but Jade isn't really into it. Even if we did have a kid, Jade would shape it to be like her" he laughed. I laughed too. "But I'm not sure. I might ask her to marry me too." I nod at him. We see Danni running up to us.

"Daddy, please help me climb the monkey bars. Mommy's a bit too short." She said. Cat and Jade walked up to us.

"Hey! I can hear you." Cat said. Danni and I laughed. I got up and helped her. It felt really good to be a father…

* * *

><p>Cat and I were sat in a cosy booth in a fancy restaurant. She was wearing a sexy black and red dress and I was wearing a black shirt and a red tie and trousers. Suits aren't really my thing. We looked at the menu and decided to order the steak<p>

"So what's the occasion?" Cat asked in her cheery mood just like high school.

"The occasion is that I have a beautiful girlfriend and daughter who I love so much" I raised my glass. She blushed and touched her glass with mine. Our food arrived and we ate.

"So I never got to ask you, how was the tours and charity appeals and stuff?" she asked. I nodded while putting my glass down.

"It was really good. I met a lot of people. I saw Amy Atkins again, my ex-girlfriend. She acted like everything was cool. I played along for her benefit. She said something about holding onto you. Again Cat, I am really sorry for not having any contact with you and all I left you was a letter." I said, ashamed. I felt a hand on mine. I looked up and saw Cat, nodding. Signalling that it was okay. We then ordered the Lovers' Cheesecake. Toffee, honeycomb and fudge. We fed each other at points and we laughed in the process. Now all I had to do was take her to our spot.

"Where are we?" she asked, amazed. I took her by the hand.

"The place where we had our first date. At the fair. I won you that big bear remember?" I told her. She started tearing up. I wiped them away. When the music came on, we started dancing.

_It's like catching lightening the chances of finding someone like you…_

_Its one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do._

_And with every…_

I got down on one knee and pulled out a small pink velvet box.

"Caterina Valentine, I've loved you ever since the first time I set my eyes on you. Your crazy red flowing hair, chocolate coloured eyes, and that sweet, sweet smile that'll make your heart feel warm. You were crazy and scary at first, but then I found out you were a sexy goofball that I love dearly. I remember the time we had a camping trip. Boy, that was something. I remember me coming back. I never forgot you, I was acting. I will always, always love you. So will you please do me the incredible honour of marrying me?"

_And with every step together._

_We just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance?_

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead_

_Every turn will be safe with me…_

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Meh. You know the drill. I try to be funny by making a disclaimer, you don't laugh and then I feel the sharp pains of your silent soul from halfway across the earth.**

**4 Years Chapter 5**

**Caterina-**

Oh my god. Oh. My. God. I cry and cry and cry.

"Cat? Please answer me." He says. I sighed and put my hand out. The ring fit perfectly on my finger. I was still crying. He picked me up in bridal style and spun me around.

"I l-love you so much." My voice started breaking. He wiped them away.

"I love you too." He said.

* * *

><p>We walk around for a while, talking and laughing.<p>

"Oh and by the way. _I _won the stuffed bear." I giggled at him. He looked at his watch.

"Merry Christmas, Cat." Ben said.

"Merry Christmas, Ben." I said. It just so happened to be that we were standing up and mistletoe. I looked up and Benjamin and tip-toed to kiss him. He deepened it. We both pulled away.

"I think we should go home now. Wanna piggy back to the car?" he asked. I nodded childishly and giggled. I got on his back and he started walking. Just like in high school. He put my in the Nitro. I played with a bit of loose string of the purple interior. I remember driving this car in high school too. Why do some of the best memories date back to high school? The drive home wasn't silent, we were singing together with the radio. The radio was plying 'Who Knew' by Panic Moon and even my song was playing. It's called 'Put Your Hearts Up'. We pulled into Ben's driveway and saw people moving inside the house and lights all around the house. It had to be Beck. Who else has the key to Ben's house? We went inside.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Everyone shouted. I screamed with joy as Tori and Jade jumped up and down with me as did Danni. Beck, Andre and Ben just man hugged each other.

"Cat? What's on your finger?" Tori smiled brightly. I put my hand up.

"I'm engaged!" I screamed. Tori and Jade screamed too.

"Mommy! Does this mean we get to be a real family?" Danni asked. I crouched down.

"Honey, we always were. This just makes it official. She smiled at me and hugged me tightly. Ben and Jade were talking, having a beer together. They laughed and hugged. She must be congratulating him.

**Jadelyn- **

"You finally had the guts, huh?" I nudged Ben. He nodded in pride. "Just don't hurt her."

"Jade, I wouldn't dream of it." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"That's what you said last time and look what happened." I retorted. He looked at me. He then turned around to walk away. He looked hurt.

"Ben!" I grabbed him by the arm. He turned to me.

"Fooled ya. I'm not backing down from a Jade fight." He laughed, sipping his beer. I growled. When some music came on, we started dancing. Soon everyone joined in. in the end, we all passed out on the couches.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the smell of pancakes. It was just Ben who was awake. I rubbed my eyes and yawned.<p>

"Blueberry, please." I said.

"I know what to do." He said. I laughed. He sounded just like Beck. He gave me my plate and a few minutes later he sat down with his.

"I just can't believe you are engaged." I said. he put his fork down and picked up his orange juice.

"Yes you can. Just say it, 'I do believe you are engaged, I do, I do.'" He joked. I threw a glare at him. He caught it with a smirk. In a few minutes we both finished our pancakes and walked back to the kitchen, putting our dishes in the dishwasher. Ben looked up. I too looked up. Mistletoe. I looked down at Ben and he gulped.

"We practically hung them everywhere." I half-heartedly laughed out. He smiled. He gave me a quick peck on the lips. I laughed.

"Come on. You do it like this." I said while pulling him in for a kiss. Wait, what am I doing? He's engaged and I have a boyfriend. But it is a tradition. I pulled away and we both laughed. We hear a yawn and see Cat get up. He walks over to her.

"Good morning, my sexy fiancée." He says while pecking her on the cheek. She giggles.

"Good morning to you too, baby." She says while picking up her plate of chocolate chip pancakes off of the table. Wait, I just kissed him and he acts like it was nothing. Wait, what the fuck am I saying? He is _engaged_ and I have a _boyfriend_. Nothing will ever happen between me and Benjamin. I go to talk to him anyway. He's looking at the presents under the tree.

"Why are you acting like that kiss meant nothing to you?" I whisper/yell. He turned to me awkwardly.

"Because it meant nothing." He said awkwardly. "Did it mean anything to you?"

"Yes! I just kissed my best friend who is engaged." I whisper/yelled again.

"Calm down, Jade. It's just a holiday tradition." He whispered. I thought to myself. Yeah, he is right. I walked over to Cat.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." I replied.

"Isn't Beck usually up by now?" she asked. I looked at him and nodded.

* * *

><p>Everyone is now up and it is 10:38am. Everyone is opening their presents. Cat got me a really nice belt. Beck got me more dye for my hair. Tori and Andre got me a horror novel. Ben got me a personalised scissors case. It had my name on it and everything. Beck got Cat and Ben an Xbox 360 with Kinect and other games. He also got Danni tickets to see the Waggafuffles. I got Ben a new guitar. It was black and orangey. I got Danni an arts and crafts set. Tori got Ben and Cat both new laptops. She got Danni new jacket, which I had to admit was very stylish for a 4 year old. There are so much more stuff we got for each other. Though all I could think of, was the kiss Ben and I shared.<p>

**A/N: Hope you liked that chapter. I've got a few things to say.**

**-I will probably try to give this 3 more chapters**

**-I wont be updating till the 29th of January**

**-Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**Love, xxMusicNinjaaxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay so my friend wanted to add an OC to this story so I decided 'why not? I think I have a really good plan for you.' So here it is, Benjamin's brother Eugene a.k.a PK. And there maybe be to many cuts**

**4 Years Chapter 6**

**3 Weeks Later;**

**Jadelyn-**

Beck proposed to me. I said yes. Ha, I never thought I'd be getting married. But I still think about that kiss at Christmas. Why though? It was just an innocent make out...What? Make outs can't be innocent? Well it doesn't matter because it's going to be a double wedding with the love of my life and my two best friends.

* * *

><p>"Do you ever think about marriage, Vega?" I asked her while I sipped my coffee. She nodded.<p>

"But Andre is really slow at these kind of things, so when the time is right." She said.

"Oh Jade, apparently PK is coming to the wedding." Cat told me.

"Ugh! He's so full of himself and annoying." I said.

"Wh-who's PK?" Tori asked.

"Ben's older brother. He's so full of himself and annoying." Cat responded. Didn't I just say that?

"BENJAMIN HAS AN OLDER BROTHER?" Tori shouted and the cafe went silent. Stupid Vega.

* * *

><p><strong>Benjamin-<strong>

"Okay, this chord... now play it back." Andre told me. I played back the song we were going to sing for Cat and Jade. Beck said he couldn't sing but we all know that's a lie. We were going to sing 'Just the Way You Are' by Bruno Mars and 'U.N.I' by Ed Sheeran. But the worst thing of all is that Jade and I were spending more time together. We were talking about how she HAD to wear white. No exceptions. Then she kissed me and I kissed back. I felt so bad knowing Cat would be devastated if she knew.

"Ben! Hand me the balloons." Beck snapped me out of my thoughts. I handed him the balloons and carried on writing the invitations. I then came across a name.

"Beck? Come over here for a sec." I told him. He came over and looked down.

"Oh yeah, we invited him." Beck said hanging more balloons.

"Why?" I asked him. He got done off of the stepladder.

"Well, when you were gone, he came looking for you. I said you were in Europe at the time. He stayed for a year so he's close to us now, so we invited him." Beck responded.

"But he's my brother. Don't you think I should invite him myself?" I shouted angrily.

"Hey, calm down. Maybe you should go home and have a beer or something." Beck told me. I got up and walked to my car. I looked at my phone. 'Are you coming home now?-Cat'. I reply with a 'yes'. I got in my car and started driving home

* * *

><p>"Can you help me take these decorations down? It's January now." Cat giggled. I took down the mistletoe and then came across the one me and Jade kissed under.<p>

"You okay, babe?" Cat asked me. I looked at her and nodded.

"Just thinking..." I responded. She gave me a confused look as she got down from the ladder.

"About what?" she asked, putting the lights in the box. Think of an excuse, think of an excuse!

"About PK. Why did you invite him?" I asked her.

"He's your brother; don't you think you should allow him to see you get married? Why don't you like him so much?" She whined.

"He stole a few girlfriends a while back. Before I came to Hollywood Arts." I told her.

"You're afraid you'll lose me?" she walked up to me. "Ben, you'll _never _ lose me. I promise." She kissed me softly. I deepened it. She held my face. My phone then rings. Cat pulls away and groans. Jade. I look at her and she sighs.

"Go on then. I'll meet you here for dinner." Cat said. I kissed her cheek and took my keys.

"What?" I ask Jade.

"We need to talk. Just come over. No one is home so it's cool." Jade told me. In a few minutes, I pull up to her driveway. I get out and knock on the door. She opens it and pulls me inside.

"Coffee?" she asks. I shake my head. "Okay well, we can't keep doing this." She said while putting the coffee maker on.

"No shit, Sherlock." I joked. She glared at me.

"Just leave then." She sipped her coffee. I nodded and then got up.

"Wait, no last kiss?" She asked. Make up your mind! I walked up to her and kissed her softly. She held my face and deepened it. I picked her up and brought her to the wall. She took her top off. I then carried her tot the guest room. We then ripped our clothes off she was in her black underwear. Figures. I unclasped her bra and fondled with her boobs. We walked to the bed and I kissed her down to her stomach. I looked up at her and she made a biting sound. I took her panties off and licked her clit. She moaned in pleasure. I then squeezed her left boob. She was about to reach her climax so she pulled me up and kissed me aggressively. I then started to penetrate her. She held my back as I did. We carried on for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>7:43pm<strong>

"Shit, how long has it been?" I exclaimed.

"I dunno, half an hour?" She shrugged.

"Don't you realised what we've done, Jade? We had sex! We totally just went over the cheating line." I got up and put my clothes on. I looked at my phone '3 missed calls from Cat'. I grabbed my keys and jetted out of the house.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been?" Cat yelled.<p>

"I went out with Jade... We just had a drink and talking about the wedding... I didn't look at th-" I started. I looked at the couch and saw him.

"Hey, brother." PK said as he sipped his beer...


	7. Chapter 7:Night Before The Wedding

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I'm trying so hard to shape this story so, bare with me**

**4 Years Chapter 7**

**Benjamin-**

"So where's Nicole? Gone back to Sweden?" I asked smugly. Cat glared at me.

"No…We had difficulties. Bitch only wanted me for my money. How's Panic Moon? Losing its fame?" He bounced back.

"Guys! Stop fighting. Ben, come on, we are going to bed. PK, you know where your sleeping." Cat said. I widened my eyes.

"He's not sleeping here is he?" I asked her. She nodded. I walked up to our bedroom in frustration. I can't believe it! Dad's place is still in our possession. I felt petite, nimble hands grab my arm.

"Hey!" She shouted. I ignored her and took off my jeans and top. "Hey! Do not ignore me…Please stop." She whispered hurtfully. I turned to her and saw her eyes were misty. I wiped them as she held my arm. "Tomorrow, we are getting married. I love _you_. I won't ever love anybody else. Especially not your brother. So do me a favour and smile, k?" she grinned. I smiled back. I carried to the bed and she giggled. I kissed her goodnight. It was a passionate kiss, not a start of sex kiss.

* * *

><p>After I heard her light snoring, I got up and put some clothes on. Walking down the stairs, I heard noises. PK. Trying my best to sneak out, I was caught in the act.<p>

"Where you going?" he said eating some toast. I grabbed my jacket.

"Getting a drink with Beck…Alone." I said, picking up my keys. He pulled out a chair and I reluctantly sat down. We sat down in silence for a moment. He started staring at me.

"Are we gonna talk or w-"I was interrupted as toast was being thrown at my face. "What the hell?" I exclaimed. I got up.

"Something's wrong. If I threw that at you, you'd punch me. What did you do? Lose the ring? Have an affair?" He laughed. I sighed. Dickhead knew me too well.

"An affair," I started and he sighed in disappointment. "With Jade." I continued. He looked at me with widened eyes.

"If Cat or Beck finds out, your dead, baby bro." He gets up and goes upstairs. I walk out of the house and get in the car. I drive to the new bar I haven't heard of and see Beck outside.

"Took you long enough" he pushed himself off of his truck.

"I was…preoccupied." I told him, walking into the bar. "PK's back."

Beck raises his hands. We sat down. I looked around… smoke-filled, with faint music playing.

"Hey! What are you having? She asked me. I saw that Beck already had his drink. I looked back to the pretty brunette bartender.

"I'll have a Black Russian." I said.

"You know, if you weren't so cute, I'd have punched your arm." She said, while mixing my drink.

"You pack quite a punch?" I said as she finished. She gave me my drink. She then gave me a questioning smirk. I nodded. She punched my left arm. I winced in pain.

"Yep… Nice punch. I'm Benjamin." I greeted.

"I know who you are… I'm Georgia. Drink's on the house." She left. Beck glared at me.

"So, on a scale of 1-10, how scared are you?" Beck asked. I looked at him and sipped.

"11… I can't wait till it's over. You still have to sing for Jade!" I laughed.

* * *

><p>After a few drinks;<p>

"Chug, chug, chug! Aye!" The bar shouts. Beck is quite the drinker.

"I think I'll head home. Cat's hugging that bear. Thinks it's me. I'll tell PK you said hey." I waved to Beck and Georgia. I walk to the car but I can't help but think of Jade. I take out my phone and dial a number.

"You alone?" I asked.

"Yeah… What do you want?" she asked coldly.

"Don't you feel wrong?" I asked seriously.

"Of course I do. I'm just not showing my guilt," She said. "You're a good guy, Ben and you're my fr…"She continued. I smiled. Jade has never called me her friend before.

"Your what?" I laughed.

"My friend! Hope your still walking me down that aisle to Beck." She said cheerfully.

"And me to Cat. White dress!" I hung up. I walked into the house and upstairs. I pulled the bear from Cat and got in myself. I held her. She shifted and held me too. Her face was smushed against mine. I quietly laughed. She's still as she was 7 years ago. And tomorrow I'm marrying her. Mrs Caterina Stark.

**A/N: sorry it's short. Next chapter should be a 2 part chapter, thingy, thing. It SHOULD be! It's the wedding and it's gonna go wrong! I just realized how mean that sounds!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Wedding Part 1

**A/N: I am so very, very sorry for the late update. This chapter may be short but I am hoping you will like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious. How many times do I have to say it? And I don't own Huffington Post either. Arianna Huffington does… hence 'Huffington' Post. Enjoy :)**

**4 Years Chapter 8: The Wedding; Part 1**

**Caterina-**

I woke up to soft, brown eyes looking right at me.

"Morning, wife-to-be." He said as he kissed my nose. I scrunched my face in a playful manner. After a few seconds of staring at each other, we decided to get up and have a shower. Separately. As I tied my hair back, Danni ran in.

"Mommy, Aunt Jadey and Aunt Tori are here!" she grinned. I patted her on the head and picked her up. Ben got out of the shower and changed.

"Danni, are you coming with me or mommy?" He asks while putting on his jacket. Danni pointed at Ben and took his hand in exictment. I look to my wedding dress. White and red. Red, like my hair.

"Hey Cat… Benjamin." Jade greeted. Ben nodded and left with Danni. I wonder what happened between them.

**Benjamin-**

Seeing my suit on the wall, I felt so happy. It was black with red lining. I look at Beck from the other room. He salutes me. I salute back and close the door. This was actually giving me pain. I slept with his wife-to-be. I put the image of Jade in the back of my head. Cat is who I need to think about. Sighing, I walk over to my suit and start putting it on. _Knock, knock_. I go to open the door and saw PK. So I let him in.

"You okay?" he asked me. He knew it was a stupid question. I walked back over to him.

"I cheated on Cat and I don't know whether to go through with this or not." My voice starting to break. Cat is the best thing that's happened to me. He punched me in the arm. I gave him a confused look.

"Well, crying won't solve it. Face it. You fucked up. So personally, I'd say not to go through with it. It will cause more problems later on. But its your life, so good luck." He patted me on the back and walked out of the door. As soon as I see him walk down the hall, I ran out of Beck's house. Hoping I would gain something out of this walk.

* * *

><p><strong>Jadelyn-<strong>

No. Just no. Tori and Cat were just being frilly and I still had trouble with this stupid make up. It would get to dark so I'd lighten it. It would her to light so I'd darken it.

"Guys! Stop playing around. We need to get ready," I shouted. They quickly turned to me.

"Alright! Jeez, don't be such a gank," Tori walked over to me and helped me with my hair. I had it down and it was curly and had white highlights.

"I really appreciate this, Tori. If you weren't here, Cat and I would probably be a mess." I said softly. I saw her smile in the mirror.

"Wow, this wedding must have really gotten to you." She laughed. I smiled at her. Weddings piss me off though. So much preparation for what? 2 hours or the ceremony and 7 hours of the reception. Its ridiculous. Tori had finished my hair and re done my make up. I went over to Cat to help her.

"You nervous?" I asked her.

"Fuck yeah!" she laughed and I laughed too.

"Cat I just want to say thank you. Thank you for everything. Im sorry for being so mean to you, like when I slapped you to hard when we were making that movie or when I stuffed cereal in your mouth. Or when I-" I cried out. Cat stopped me and hugged me.

"Don't apologise. It's not your thing. I forgive you. And don't cry you'll ruin your make up." She giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>Caterina-<strong>

PK walked Jade and I to the altar. The crowd stood up and all. My mom and Mrs West were crying tears of joy. Ben's dad was standing happily and so was Beck's dad. There were paparazzi flashing there cameras. I was online yesterday on Huffington Post. 'Panic Moon's Benjamin Weds Movie Star Cat Valentine!' We got to the end and PK kissed us both on the cheek. Jade and I exchanged excited looks and we look to our husbands to be. I faced Ben and smiled. He nervously smiled back. I turned to Beck and he saluted.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered her today to join the hearts of Jade West and Beck Oliver. And also the hearts of Cat Valentine and Benjamin Stark." The minister said. I look lovingly at Benjamin and he looked uneasy. I looked at him confused. He wanted this right?

"If anyone here objects for these people to wed, speak now or forever hold your peace…" he said. Ben sighed and grinned at me. I grinned back.

"I object…" She said…

**To Be Continued.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Wedding Part 2

**A/N: I'M BACK MOTHERBITCHES! SORRY FOR THE LOOOONG AWAITED CHAPTER (MAYBE FINALE) OF 4 YEARS AND NOW WE GET TO SEE WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN!**

**4 Years Chapter 9: The Wedding; Part 2**

**Jadelyn-**

"I object..." I said. Everyone being the dramatic selves they were were gasping and fainting. Cameras stopped flashing, people stopped talking. The whole church went silent. Beck looked at me with so much hurt that no one could handle it. The minster cleared his throat...

"Um, why?" he asked. I took a deep breath. Benjamin looked at me and hung his head in shame and defeat.

"Beck and Cat, believe me when I say I am absolutely, positively sorry for what we have done to you guys. We have no idea how you will feel. We had no idea what we were thinking but Ben and I... cheated on you." I stated with disappointment in myself. Beck looked at me then looked down. He grabbed Cat and walked out the church. Benjamin walked out in another exit obviously going to cry his eyes out. I was left there... standing as at least 200 people plus hundreds watching on TV looking at me.

**Benjamin-**

I don't know what I was going to do with myself. Where did Beck and Cat go? What's going to happen? What the fuck _just _happened?! I had sat down on a log when I heard footsteps. I didn't look up.

"If you're looking for a picture, just fuck off." I kicked the ground.

"Nah, I'm looking to beat up my best friend." He said. As I turned around and saw who it was, I felt a sharp pain in my face and a follow up pain in my stomach.

"Beck... Please..." I managed to get out.

"No! How dare you do such a thing?!" he bellowed. I've never heard him shout as loud as that. "How dare you do that to me... your best friend? Especially to the one you supposedly love, how dare you fucking do such a thing to Cat? She loves you, Benjamin. She loves you with all her heart. And now you've probably killed Cat inside. The only reason why I haven't murdered you is because you're my best friend. When you're done throwing up, you go to your house and apologise to Cat and Danni." He kicked me a few more times and he left. What the fuck have I done...?

* * *

><p>I pulled up to my house and walked inside. I saw Cat still in her dress. Danni was with my dad. Cat just stared at the wall, motionless.<p>

"Cat? Cat, are you there?" I cautiously walked towards her.

"I just want to know why you would do this."

"To be honest, I can't really give you a reason." I stated.

"GIVE ME A FUCKING REASON, BENJAMIN! I DESERVE TO KNOW WHY YOU WOULD CHEAT ON ME WITH MY BEST FRIEND AND HURT YOURS IN THE PROCESS! YOU HAVE NOW SLEPT WITH TWO OF MY BEST FRIEND AND I DESERVE TO KNOW YOU WOULD DO THIS!" She exploded. This was a new Cat to be honest. Whenever I saw Cat angry it wouldn't be like this at all.

"I-I seriously d-don't have a reason. But I need you to know I'm truly sorry. I am so sorry for how many countless times I've hurt you and I know sorry won't cut it but please... tell me what I can do to make this right..." I was literally on my knees. I loved her so much and I really do not want to lose her again. She got up, looked at me with so many emotions in her eyes. She bent down, kissed my forehead and then whispered in my ear.

"You can go to the beach, walk into the sea with your eyes open and drown yourself..." She whispered. As she stood straight she turned around.

"But seeing as I'm in love with you... you can start by unzipping my dress and then leave." She said quietly. I got up and unzipped her dress. She turned around and slapped me. I turned to leave but she said something. "This isn't over by the way... We're still together." She told herself quietly. I smiled a little and walked out the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Beckett-<strong>

"I don't even know if we should be together at all Jade. You have cheated on me so many times but now with my best friend? This is fucked up Jade. This is the last fucking straw!" I shouted.

"Beck, please! You know we didn't mean to! It just kind of happened! Beck please! I'm begging you!" she pleaded. I shook my head and left the house. She tried running after me but she probably decided that running in a wedding dress was a bad idea.

As I was driving round, I saw a familiar figure in a suit. It was him. It was Benjamin. I pulled over as it was raining and he would probably want to die any time soon. I honked my horn and he came over.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! I'll pay you back, sir." He shouted across the heavy rain. He couldn't see who I was. I opened my truck door and he got in. "Thank you again, sir. This really means a lot. I haven't exactly been having a good day."

"You and I both man." I said. He jerked around and saw my face.

"Oh god, Beck! Please don't hurt me again!" He pleaded. I got two beers from the back seat. I gave one to him.

"Don't worry dickhead. I'm done with you. But before you drink that beer, you should put it to your face. I did a pretty bad job there." I instructed.

"Thanks. Again Beck, I am so sorry for what for I've done. I don't even know how to begin to prove how sorry I am. Really it just happened spontaneously." He told me. I chuckled a bit while sipping on my beer.

"It's okay, because now I understand that I can't trust Jade at all. She's cheated on me too many times before. But cheating on me with my best friend is something else. So I'm never getting back together with her." I explained. After a silence, I asked him where we were heading.

"What? I dunno. You're the one with the car. Unless you want to stop at my brother's house?" He suggested. I nodded. Soon after, we pulled up to PK's house. We got out and knocked four times. The door opened. PK stared at me with astonishment.

"Were you seriously not expecting me? Where else would I go?" Ben rhetorically asked. He shook his head.

"I was expecting you to be drenched in blood. And not with Beck. But never the less! Come in guys." He said as he brought us in. He offered us a beer but we declined. We both took a slice of pizza.

"So you're seriously not getting back with Jade?" PK asked with intrigue in his voice. I shook my head. "Can I have her then?" PK joked. I gave him a cold glare and he just sat down. "Guess not then"

**Caterina-**

I had just sat down to watch some cartoons or some shit to get my mind off the biggest day of my life. Danni was now away for the summer with Ben's dad and sister. I was going to miss her but there things to sort out here. I heard a knock on the door and I put my slice of red velvet cake down. I went to open the door and I saw the contrast of her pale face against her black hair. She had the nerve to show up.

"What the fuck do you want?" I asked. She asked if she could come in and I let her. "Again, what the fuck do you want?" I asked with an angrier tone. She took a deep breath.

"I want to apologise for what I have done. I really did not mean to fuck up your relationship like this and I just want to say I'm ready to do anything to make it up to you." She got up and held my hand.

"You can't just walk in here, say sorry and expect me to be all nice to you! Jade, you've ruined my wedding. What's worse is that you choose then to tell us. Could you have not said before? Jade, I'm obviously going to need some time before I can talk to you or Benjamin properly. You should probably go back to Beck. He probab-"

"Beck broke up with me... For good... Forever." She cut me off and hung her head. I looked at the time. 02:43am.

"Stay here tonight then. You know all the rules and shit. Don't use too much of the hot water and I should have a few clothes that fit you, so yeah. Do you want some cake?" I offered. She nodded as she sniffled.

**A/N: Right so how do you like them apples? Everything now up to date! Be sure to review and tell me what I should do after this chapter and tell me what you think! See you soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: this will indeed be the last chapter. I'm gonna cram most things in this chapter then finish Too Close. Thank you to everyone who's read Caught in the Moment and this story too. It's been a long journey, eh?**

**4 Years; Chapter 10**

**Benjamin-**

I drove to Cat's house with Beck at my side. I guess I took it upon myself to collect my own things before she threw them on the street.  
>We pulled up to the drive way, got out of the car and I knocked.<p>

"Hey." She said as she let us in. I nodded and rubbed her arm. She shivered a bit.

"Jade's just about to get out of the shower, so just sit down and I'll-"

"Jade's here?" Beck was concerned as to why she was. Cat glared at him.

"Yeah, she's here. And you're gonna talk to her and sort shit out, just like me and Ben are. Is that okay with everyone?" Cat gave a fake smile. We simply nodded. She's in charge now. "Good. Ben? Up." I got up as she led me to the kitchen. She poured a glass of orange juice for herself.

"Cat... I honestly don't know what to say. I know I've been the worst person ever by cheating on you and saying sorry after, then doing it again, but with your best friend. Honestly, I don't know what the fuck came over us... what the fuck came over me... I guess I'm asking for forgiveness, but I guess I'm not. I don't know if you're gonna forgive me or not but, I wish we could work things out and at least put this behind us," I looked at her and I rubbed her hand. She finished sipping her cup of juice and she pulled her hand away gently.

"Hmm, well you sure know how to apologise...I can't say that I'm not angry at you. I can't say that I can fully trust you. Although, I can say that I miss you dearly, and that I still love you. Even after all the shit that you put me through, this being the worst, I still love you. And you know what that is, Ben? That's called being faithful... or if I was a cold-hearted bitch, I'd call it putting up with your shit! But I'm not, because you know why? Because I lo-"I cut her off.

"Because you love me..." I stated. She shook her head.

"Can everyone just stop cutting me off, and let me finish my fucking sentences? I at least deserve that much..." She poured more juice.

**Beckett-**

"Jade. It's final. I'm sorry. This has actually gone too far. You've cheated on me, too many times to count!"

"And we can't salvage it at all?" She said quietly. I shook my head and pulled her in for a hug. We ended the hug and sat there for quite some time. I looked at her. I stared into her eyes. They were once full of hatred and despite. They were once filled with love and lust. I can now see they are full of sorrow and regret. I took her hand and kissed it. We then suddenly heard shouting from the kitchen. We got up and tried to listen in.

"I don't think you should be saying anything right now! It's my turn to speak to you!" Cat shouted. Jade and I looked at each other while they argued.

"I'm just saying things that need to be said!" Ben countered.

"Things that need to be said? What else needs to be said?"

It was silent for a moment. I saw through the crack of the door that Ben was shaking his head.

"Are you not satisfied with me? Is that why you did it? Is that why you fucked both of my best friends?" Cat said quietly. As she spoke her voice started to break.

"Cat..." Ben leaned in to comfort her but she jerked away. I could barely see but I knew Cat had started crying.

"You ruined our special day. You soiled our relationship. Just answer my questions... I need answers from you." As Cat spoke, I looked at Jade, hoping I'd get answers to some of my own questions. "How many times did you have sex with Tori?"

"Cat..."

"How. Many. Times?" She spoke in a quiet rage. Ben sighed, leaned on the kitchen counter and crossed his arms.

"3 times. I had sex with Tori 3 times and I had sex with Jade once." Ben finally said. I put my head down in shame.

"Why did you cheat on me?" Cat had asked a very important question. Why?

"I... I completely have no idea. Maybe it was the fact I might not have been ready for our family or something. But I never, ever intentionally wanted to hurt you. I always thought about how I'm doing so much wrong by having sex with them. I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry." Ben said in a quiet voice. She walked up to him and slapped him across that face. She walked out the door where she met us. Where she met us spying. She was about to say something to us but instead she decided to brush past us and run up the stairs.

**Benjamin-**

The tears that sprung into my eyes shocked me; it was causing me pain to know that I was hurting her like this. I knew I had to make it right again but the only thing I could think of saying were those old cliché lines that she'd be expecting. The ones which would probably make her angrier. Make her sadder. The 'If I could go back and change things, I would...' or the 'it didn't mean anything. It didn't mean anything at all.' She deserves better than that. Much better. Was there anything I could actually do to gain her trust back? Or was it all down to her? I thought about what _I _could do. What _I _could do to make things right. I leaned off against the counter and made my way into the living room. Beck and Jade were placed on the couch, trying to act nonchalant. I sighed and the sight of them.

"So, I'm guessing you heard pretty much everything..." I muttered. They nodded. I plunged myself into the couch beside Jade. "I don't think there are enough romantic gestures in the world to make this right. But I need to do something. Something that will make her gain some trust in me." I looked towards them. I pondered for what seemed like forever, thinking of something I could do to get Cat back. I looked at Beck and he looked at me. He nodded his head towards me and a huge sigh came out of my mouth. I looked at Jade and she gave me her usual scowl. I nodded my head to myself and got up from the couch. They knew where I was going. They knew what I was up to. I grabbed the rail and walked up the carpeted staircase towards Cat's room. I knocked three times. It was very quiet. I listened carefully and I faintly heard her light snoring. I quietly opened the door to see Cat snuggled up in bed. This must be so tiring for her. She must have been so sick with me doing this all the time. The fact that I take her for granted, that I do these things, knowing that she's always there for me, the way she always hides her true feelings towards my actions. I hung my head in shame and I tiptoed towards the bed. I stroked her magenta hair and got under the covers with her. I got closer to her and the faint light snores I heard from outside the door grew louder. I studied her quite carefully. I looked at her olive skin, and how smooth it was. Her perfectly shaped lips; they were pink and full, her beautiful face and her petite jaw, her slim nose and her soft cheeks. I chuckled a little bit to myself and stroked her cheek. She stirred and opened her eyes. She didn't seem to care I was in her bed. She didn't seem to care I was there cuddling her.

"Shhhh. Go back to sleep." I said in her ear softly. She smiled.

"You sound so creepy right now." She whispered as she stretched a bit. Way to ruin a lovely moment, Cat. She grabbed my arms and put them around her. "If you're gonna snuggle me while I sleep, do it properly." I chuckled as she rested her body against mine. And soon, she was back to sleep; not snoring this time. She was purring. Ha. Purring. Cat.

**Beckett-**

I got up from the couch and made my way to the kitchen.

"You want anything, Jade?" I asked her. She looked at me.

"Don't you think we should leave? And you can't just steal their food. This isn't your house!" She protested. I raised my hands in defence and acted shocked.

"Jeez, when did you start caring about the possessions in other people's homes?" I said as I grabbed a few grapes from Cat's fruit bowl. She sniggered and she took a few grapes herself.

* * *

><p>As I was watching TV with Jade, at hers, my phone started to ring. I looked towards Jade so she could lower the volume. I picked up the call.<p>

"Ben? Yeah, I'm free to talk... You're what?! You're leaving?!" My head snapped to Jade as she looked at me with complete concern. "Yeah, yeah I'm at Jade's. Swing by." I ended the call.

"He's leaving? What like the country?" Jade asked. I nodded. A few minutes later the doorbell rung. I got up and opened the door. In the doorway, I saw Ben, with a few suitcases. I gestured him to come in.

"I don't know how I can get her back guys! I've tried everything and I can't think of any other way too. I might as well just leave her alone..." He hung his head. At least he knows what he's done is totally unacceptable. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You're right." I said.

"Beck!" Jade shouted and hit me on the arm. I rubbed it. Damn, her hand is like concrete.

"What I meant was that he should make his own decisions. If he feels this is the best thing, then good for him. He's gotta do what he's gotta do, ya know?" I said. Ben looked up towards me and smiled. He nodded to show his thanks. He got up and dusted himself off.

"When are you leaving then?" Jade asked.

"Tomorrow morning. London." He said. He took his shoes and his jacket off.

"I can crash here, right?" He grinned. Jade sighed a loud sigh and I laughed.

"If you must."

**Cat-**

**Tomorrow morning.**

"Yes Jade?" I said groggily. I had just woken up by Jade's call. I looked next to me and Ben wasn't there. I wasn't surprised.

"He's leaving." She said. I squinted my eyes in thought. I quickly looked back next to me.

"By he you mean Ben?!" I exclaimed. She confirmed. I ended the call and jumped out of bed. I raced to the shower, stripping my clothes as I got there.

I was now downstairs. I looked at the fruit bowl and noticed a large amount of my grapes missing. Sons of bitches. I took an apple and bit into it. I quickly called Jade.

"Where? When? Why?" I shouted into my phone.

"London. In about an hour. Because of you. He said he has no idea how to get you back, so he wants to leave you alone and not cause any more trouble. So if you are coming, you'd better hurry," Jade said quietly. I raced to my car and turned on the ignition. Well tried to anyway. I tried again and it just wouldn't start. I banged my head against the horn. It's almost as if the universe is telling me to let him go. That I'd be better off without him. I started dialling for a cab. Screw the universe.

I ran into the airport, to find him. I ran and ran. And ran and ran, pushing past all the crowds. I saw someone who looked like him from behind. I shouted his name and he turned around. Definitely not Ben. I kept running when I heard the announcement.

"15 minutes to board Flight 210314 to London. All passengers start making their way to the boarding zone please."

15 minutes? Shit. I stood up on a table to get to higher ground. Obviously, me being the shortest girl in the world, it didn't help much. I was tapped on the leg by a security guard.

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to step off the table." He said in his nasal, brittle voice. I looked down towards him.

"I'm going to have to ask you to shut the fuck up," I said while still looking for Ben. I looked back down. "I'm sorry! I didn't actually mean that. I'm just looking for this guy. He's about to board and I need to tell him that he shouldn't go because I still love him and I still want to be with him. Long story short, he fucked my best friends." I said in a rush. I took a deep breath and the security guard chuckled.

"Okay, okay. See that boarding zone there?" He pointed toward a zone that was about 15 metres away. "That's the flight to London." I got off the table and hugged him and started running. "Go get him!" He shouted. I waved back at him. I ran and I ran and I saw Beck and Jade.

"Guys... guys... guys..." I said out of breath. They stared at me in shock. "Guys... guys... guys... Wh...Where is-"They interrupted.

"Oh, you actually came. He's right there. Go!" Jade said. I looked in all directions and then I saw him. I ran up to him and tackled him to the ground.

"Argh! What the fu-"I gazed into his eyes. I was on top of him, using my arms to keep myself propped up. "Cat? What are you doing? What are you doing here?"

"Don't go. Please, please, please do not leave me. I need you." I pleaded. He shook his head. I looked up and saw that everyone started to stare. I looked back down. "I know you're sorry, I know that. And Jade told me everything." Ben looked towards Jade and she waved. "I just can't believe you'd even think about leaving me again. That's the last thing I'd want you to do. Ben, I know how much you've been trying to get me back. But you didn't have to go and do this. One thing you don't do is leave me. You know how unstable I am sometimes. You're my rock, man. I need you. And you need me. And you can stop saying sorry. Mostly because it's kind of annoying now, but instead of saying sorry just show me that I can trust you again. Just don't leave." I said.

"5 minutes." The announcement said. I looked at him and he was looking at the gate and then to me. The gate. And then to me. I grabbed his head so he was looking at me.

"I love you Ben." I passionately kissed him. I heard everyone ooh and ahh. We got up from the floor and he held my hand. He took his ticket.

"Well? Go on, son. Do what you gotta do." A random man said. I looked at Ben. He sighed and gave me the ticket. I smiled at him as he nodded. I ripped the ticket. Everyone started cheering.

"Thank you Cat. I promise I'll stop being the biggest dick in history. I'm sor-"I cut him off my putting my finger on his lips.

"Oh my god, what did i just say?" I exclaimed. He hung his head.

"Stop saying sorry because it's annoying." He mumbled. I giggled and raised his head.

"Now shut the fuck up and kiss me?" I asked. He pulled me in closer and bent his head to my level.

"I love you too, Cat" He told me and he kissed me.

**Done and dusted. Did you like it? Hopefully you liked it. It was very interesting writing this story. I loved it. Thank you for reading guys!**


End file.
